Fake It For Frosting
by Fangirl Shrieks
Summary: "Does anyone want to be fake engaged to me, for like 2 hours, to try free wedding cake samples?" OR In which Percy is craving cake and Annabeth and him go to try wedding cakes. It slowly turns into a who can embarrass who more competition with couple-like actions and pet names. ONESHOT; college AU; characters may be slightly OOC Rated T because of minor language and I'm paranoid :P


**A/N: Hey, guys! I was surfing the internet when I came across this cool AU fanfic idea. I added some twists and things to it and then wrote this. Hope you like it!**

When Annabeth woke up that morning, she didn't expect to be standing next to a stranger less than a couple hours later, 'engaged,' all while stuffing herself with a delicacy known as scrumptious _cake_.

It had all started out with a slow Saturday morning. Annabeth had woken up in the dorm she shared with her best friend Piper McLean, and headed out to the dining hall for breakfast. When she arrived, she was greeted with a stranger silence.

The room consisted of a girl with chocolate locks and almond eyes, who seemed lost in another world as she took notes in the margins of her textbook, all while snacking on a cup of yogurt. In addition to the other girl and Annabeth herself, there was one other boy with shocking green eyes and dark hair, whose piercing gaze was glued to a TV on silent in the corner. He didn't seem to be eating anything. Sighing to herself, Annabeth finished her apple and tossed out the core as well as the now empty milk carton.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the boy spoke up, his question directed at both Annabeth and the other girl. "Does anyone wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?" he asked, eyes darting back and forth between the brunette and Annabeth. The other girl took one look at Percy, and scrunched up her nose in distaste like the stuck up snob she was, then scooped up her book and proceeded to leave the mess hall. "Well," the boy continued, turning his gaze over to peer upon the blonde. "She seemed fun," he retorted, sarcastically.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment. "What about you?" he looked at her. Annabeth scanned the boy sitting across from her, as he stood up to come and sit next to her. She immediately noticed how he smelled like the ocean, salty and fresh. Annabeth also recognized his face. With his dark hair and bright green eyes, she recalled how popular he was. He was the top swimmer at that University after all, it was to be expected.

"Me?" Annabeth asked, surprised. She was a nerd to all and was completely caught off guard to be asked by someone with such a reputation like him. Her reputation lied more with her impressive brain and athletic running abilities.

"No, not you," he said. "I was just talking to the invisible Annabeth across from you," he laughed, staring seemingly into her soul with those bold eyes of his.

"You know my name?" she asked, curious, and once again caught off guard. She didn't associate herself with people like him, and nor did he with people like her. At least, that's what she'd thought.

"Of course, Annabeth Chase, right?" he inquired, gazing into her grey orbs. At first, he had decided them to be blue, but upon closer inspection, he realized they were a gorgeous grey, with different rings of shades. Annabeth nodded slowly. "You're quite the genius, or so I've heard," he continued, his gaze and voice intoxicating.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced himself, outstretching his hand. Annabeth shook it warily, her smaller hand immediately enveloped in the warmth of his soft, bigger one. He offered her a small smile. "So anyways, what do you think? You down to test some cake?" Percy's voice was hopeful at the end, like he thought she'd really say no.

"Why do you randomly want to eat cake?" Annabeth asked him, slowly becoming more comfortable around his presence.

"My friend Rachel had been trying to bake yesterday," Percy began to explain," but she's not a very good baker," he laughed good naturedly. "So I've been craving cake ever since last night. She's a much better painter, though," he added, cocking his head slightly to the side to peer at the blonde.

Annabeth considered the offer, thinking of how Piper always teased her for not getting out more often and being an absolute shut-in. Then she pondered over the healthy milk and apple she'd just consumed, thinking of cake and sugary sweets. "Oh, what the hell," Annabeth decided. "I'm in," she announced, beaming at him, causing Percy's own brilliant grin to only widen.

Less than half an hour later, Annabeth found herself standing outside of a wedding cake shop, Percy next to her. She looked up at the taller, lean boy, and smirked. "Hope you're a good actor," Annabeth announced, much to his amusement.

"Oh, you just wait, _darling_ , I'm going to be better than you," he laughed, sparking the competitive mood, as she wrinkled her nose at the pet name. Percy then pulled her into the shop after him, his hand encasing her gently. Annabeth tightened her hand on his hand as they walked in to the adorable little store. They may have come for cake, but Annabeth now craved victory even more than sugary goodness. _It was_ so _on._

* * *

Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's torso, causing her to press flush against his warm body. She could practically feel him smirking smugly, even when not looking at him. Annabeth brushed his hand with her thumb lightly, causing him to swallow hard and smirk more, knowing she was teasing back. A lady who worked there, and was not much younger than Percy and Annabeth, came out to the counter. She had a wide, kind smile, raven black, silky straight hair, and dark, chocolate eyes that seemed to hold a spark of its own in them.

"Hi, I'm Vicky," she introduced herself, with another warm smile that seemed to melt through to both Annabeth's and Percy's bones. "How may I help you today?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, probably trying to start teasing Annabeth immediately, but the blonde pinched his arm before he said anything. Percy grit his teeth, holding in a yelp of pain. "Hi, Vicky, I'm Annabeth," she introduced herself, fighting another smug look after silencing Percy. "And this here is my _sweet_ _fiance,_ Percy," Annabeth gestured to the boy standing next to her.

Vicky couldn't help but grin; young couples in love were simply adorable. "That's so adorable! Congratulations! May I see the engagement ring?" she asked, out of pure, genuine excitement for the two of them. Percy opened his mouth again, but Annabeth beat him to it.

"I don't have mine on me," Annabeth laughed, a laugh that sounded like chimes, bells, something beautiful. Percy rolled his eyes behind Annabeth when Vicky wasn't looking. "I guess I'm just afraid that the ring will fall off!" she exclaimed. Vicky laughed, her and Annabeth getting along beautifully.

"Well, that's too bad!" Vicky giggled. "You'll get used to it soon," she smiled, waving away Annabeth's 'worries' about the ring. "When is the wedding?" Vicky asked kindly.

This time Percy cut in before Annabeth could get another word out. "We're planning for sometime near the end of this upcoming May," Percy said politely. "My absolutely _beautiful_ _princess_ here has been dreaming of a spring, flower-blooming season wedding since she was a little girl," he beamed at Vicky. Vicky cooed, as expected, causing Annabeth to snort quietly at Percy's antics. She quietly stepped on Percy's foot, _hard,_ while Vicky conversed with Percy. She despised the idea of looking forward to marriage her entire life. She'd met plenty of girls like that, and she hated it. Annabeth was absolutely and completely set on her career before getting married and the idea of going off to become some housewife with a picket fence and a perfect family, made her feel like throwing up.

"That's so sweet!" Vicky cheered. "I'm assuming you guys are here to try wedding cake, then?" she inquired. Percy nodded obediently, eyes trailing the glass cases, hungrily admiring the delicious desserts. Annabeth laughed quietly under her breath. Vicky turned and got out a platter for the two of them to share. "You can try six flavors," she told them. Then she pointed to the little tables outside the kitchen area, like their own private restaurant area, and some tables outside. "Then you can sit down and try them," she said, a smile gracing her features.

Annabeth and Percy went through the flavors, picking six of the ones they agreed on, coming to compromise for once, it seemed. "What about Pink Champagne?" Percy suggested, as they looked at everything. He looked up at Vicky. Judging by his time with Annabeth so far, he figured she was the type to hate all things stereo-typically 'girly.' "My fiancee absolutely adores, pink, it's her favorite color," he told Vicky, making it up on the spot. "Isn't that right, _Wise Girl?"_ he asked Annabeth, holding in his snickers as he made up the pet name on the spot. Sure enough, he was rewarded with yet another painful pinch on the soft flesh of his arm, as a result seconds letter. Vicky laughed.

"I like pink too!" she exclaimed. Annabeth smiled politely, Percy trying not to crack up at the murderous look she gave him afterwards. However, the Pink Champagne cake topped with raspberry mousse and vanilla buttercream looked like the most appetizing thing ever, and so Annabeth and Percy both agreed, allowing Vicky to put a small slice of it on the platter for later.

"What about Luscious Lemon?" Annabeth suggested as they explored the flavors some more. It was a tangy Meyer-lemon cake with a sweet berry compote and fresh blueberries in the filling. " _Seaweed Brain_ here savors citrus things more than anything else," Annabeth grinned when he scrunched up his nose at the pet name she'd conjured up. Hey, a girl _had_ to retaliate. She wouldn't let Percy win this so easily. Vicky added the Luscious Lemon cake to the platter, leaving them with four more cake choices to make.

Percy next suggested Hazelnut Almond, much to Annabeth's agreement. In fact, peanut butter and all nutty snacks were her favorites. Percy couldn't help but laugh when he saw the way Annabeth's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Under his breath, he joked about how nutty she was, causing her to smack the side of his arm as Vicky added Hazelnut Almond to their currently then three slices. It was filled with dark chocolate ganache, mocha buttercream, and raspberry preserves.

Percy was, of course, intrigued by an alcohol, adult cake. Annabeth pointed to the Bananas Foster cake and Vicky placed a slice on the platter. It was a butter cake with a caramel-and-banana filling, plus rum and cinnamon. Percy's mouth practically watered. "I think that one might be Seaweed Brain's favorite," Annabeth laughed sweetly, sweet like cake. Vicky laughed, all for high spirits and happiness, while plating it. When Percy didn't answer, still staring at the cake, she chose a bold move. Annabeth reached onto her tippy toes, and swiftly kissed Percy's right cheek, causing him to flush pink- just like the Pink Champagne cake. Annabeth happily pointed out that fact, causing Vicky to burst out in laughter, agreeing with Annabeth's comment.

Percy's face only turned a darker shade of pink, nearing red. He wasn't even acting with the blush, it was definitely genuine. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him, even if it was just his cheek! "Maybe we should try a cherry cake, one that matches your face Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, causing Percy's ears to join the complexion of his face.

"Shut up," he mumbled under his breath.

"Of course, _sweetie-pie,_ " Annabeth poked fun at him. Percy prayed his face would go back to its regular color already as Annabeth went on to choose their fourth cake: Coffee and Cream. It incorporated coffee-meringue buttercream, espresso-Kahlua ganache, and hazelnut mousse, all atop a chocolate torte. Annabeth happened to be the ultimate coffee queen, and Percy wasn't opposed to the option.

Finally, for their last flavor, Percy requested a chocolate cake. Though Annabeth enjoyed chocolate, Percy was absolutely in love with it. It seemed, chocolate chip cookies had been Percy's mom's special when he was a little boy. The image of a tiny, missing-toothed Percy, running around with chocolate chip cookies and hugging his dear, lovely mother brought a smile to Annabeth's face. She may not have known Percy well, but it wasn't hard to imagine, and was quite an adorable prospect, in fact. It was like a Devil's Food Cake with a dark chocolate ganache, and was absolutely gorgeous. Vicky added a slice of Chocolate Dream onto the platter, and then handed the platter to Annabeth, who as a result, smirked at Percy like a child. Almost like _haha I got the platter and you didn't._ Percy stuck his tongue out at her in response, just as childish as she was.

When Annabeth agreed to the Chocolate Dream cake as their final slice, Percy decided to one up her after the whole cheek-kissing stunt. Not hesitating, he leaned down towards Annabeth's enticing pink lips, and captured them with one smooth movement. Annabeth's intelligent, large, grey eyes widened when his lips met hers, pressing intensely. His arm snaked around waist, his right hand resting on her hip for a proper kiss, his left hand running through her blonde, irresistible curls. He tasted like the ocean, like summer, like the sun, like a tropical climate, like everything Annabeth longed for once the current awful raining season ended. He tasted like ice cream on a hot summer day, he tasted like dipping your toes in the cold, much too cold, pool with the blistering sun beating down on your head. The scent of the salty ocean engulfed her as he kissed her, leaving her practically gasping for air. Annabeth, surprisingly, found herself reciprocating the kiss by kissing his soft lips back. His thumb brushed against her hip, causing her to shiver involuntarily as he pulled away, his breath on hers.

Annabeth opened her eyes, not even realizing she'd closed them, to come face to face with Percy Jackson, his intense sea green eyes mere centimeters from her own eyes. His mouth hovered over hers, slowly forming into a small smirk of smugness. _That little piece of shit_ , Annabeth nearly smacked him right then there, but knew she couldn't. This meant he won their little embarrassment battle, which pissed Annabeth off more than anything else. After all, Annabeth's face had never been more red in her entire life as she flushed. He leaned in once more, pecking her lips once more before pulling away. Annabeth felt dizzy and breathless, staring up at him, though he didn't look back, but instead looked at Vicky who was unsuccessfully hiding a big grin, and looking down.

"We're going to eat outside, if that's all right," Percy told her nicely. Annabeth was almost thankful for his voice. She wasn't sure she could talk right then herself, she was so caught off guard. Vicky simply smiled and nodded. "It's nice outside today, after all," he declared. For once, it wasn't raining outside. "In fact, we'll probably see you later," he added on. Vicky looked surprised. "We also went to another cake shop the other day," he lied smoothly, just as Annabeth would have done, had she not been speechless then,"and we'll need to sit and discuss our options together," he concluded.

Vicky nodded with a tiny smile still adorning her face. "Of course. Congratulations, again. Hopefully I'll see you around!" she waved to the two of them, Percy waving back, Annabeth smiling politely as best she could.

"Thanks for everything, Vicky!" Percy bid her adieu as he gently wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist just to seal their 'couple' image, as Annabeth picked up the platter from the counter and they both walked out.

Once outside, they found a table, Annabeth setting down the platter and Percy handing her a fork, and clutching his own. " _Darling_ ," Percy teased, pulling out one of the chairs for her, before sitting in one across from her. Annabeth's face flushed a brilliant shade of pink once more.

"Shut up," she retorted, blushing, digging into the cake alongside Percy.

"So, I'm guessing I won that?" Percy teased her. This was revenge for her embarrassing him as well.

Annabeth glared at him. "No way. I won," she shook her head. Percy just laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Then what was with all the blood in your body rushing to your face back there?" he cracked up, savoring the delicious desserts.

Annabeth snorted in response. "Oh, wow. Coming from the guy that turned into a literal cherry from an innocent peck on the cheek," Annabeth laughed herself. Percy rolled his eyes, smiling to himself.

"I wasn't expecting that!" he defended himself, laughing along with Annabeth.

"Well I wasn't expecting for you to full out prince charming on me either!" Annabeth said, giggling at his protesting.

"You think I'm like prince charming?" Percy leaned in towards her, a smug smirk adorning his features. Annabeth blushed once again.

"No!" she protested this time. "I'm just saying, even you have to admit, that was an extremely cliche type of kiss," Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her chin up.

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "You fucking loved it," he accused, grinning.

"I did not!" Annabeth insisted, defending her pride and dignity more than anything else.

"Oh, so you didn't like it?" Percy asked then, his tone clearly poking fun at her. Almost like _cornered ya._

Annabeth scowled, trying to hide another blush that was blooming high on her cheeks. "I didn't... I didn't say that either," Annabeth said carefully, and truthfully. Percy burst out laughing.

"Well, I don't like to displease others," Percy joked. "Want to try again?" His words were absolutely and completely joking, but the way his eyes sparkled, even just a little bit, revealed the hint of truth behind his words.

"Just eat your cake," she mumbled bashfully, looking down, pink in the cheeks once more. However, even though he was laughing, she was pleased to see she wasn't the only flustered one; his own ears and cheeks were stained as well. As they finished up the cake, Percy tossed the plastic forks and platter out in a trash can nearby.

"That was fun," Percy decided, as they walked back to the campus. Annabeth had noticed, but she supposed he hadn't. Her gaze flickered down to their interlocked hands. They'd spent so much time in that shop pretending to be some couple, she figured he simply hadn't realized that he was still unknowingly acting like her significant other. Annabeth decided not to bring it up for two reasons. One because, maybe, just _maybe_ she liked her hand in his, and secondly because if she pointed it out, she was afraid he'd try to kiss her again. Not like she would _hate_ if he did that, but she wasn't sure her pride would be able to last after kissing him three times then, the first time being the long kiss, then the peck, and then another one? How about no.

As they walked back, their hands together between them, Annabeth took in the beauty of the nature around them. Percy seemed at one with the greenery around them. After all, flowers would be blooming soon. They walked back in a comfortable silence, passing a bench with an old, frail woman on it. Annabeth and Percy both offered her a polite smile each. The old woman smiled at the two of them, happily.

"You and your boyfriend are absolutely adorable," she said as she waited for the bus, Percy and Annabeth strolling along the sidewalk, Annabeth laughing at something Percy had been saying.

"Oh, um," Annabeth blushed again. _Damn it._

"She's not my girlfriend," Percy finished for her, blushing himself. It was fine when him and Annabeth teased each other about it, but when someone else pointed out their demeanor, it was embarrassing and awkward.

"We're just friends," Annabeth cut in, though they weren't even truly friends yet. They'd been around each other for only a couple hours total. She wouldn't mind a friendship, but they weren't there yet, hardly boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Just friends?" the old woman looked between and Annabeth with a knowing look. She then turned towards Percy. "You're making a huge mistake," she shook her head at him, smiling to herself as the both of them, just young college students, walked past.

"Have a nice day," Percy told the old woman, unable to disguise the blush that lit up his face now. At the old woman's comment of Percy making a mistake, Annabeth had to look away from pure embarrassment. When Annabeth remained silent, Percy made a funny comment or two, coaxing her out of her awkwardness and into that bubbly laughter he'd first grown accustomed to.

Soon enough, they arrived on campus, in the center of the commons to be exact. "Well," Percy began. "Thanks for coming with me. I don't think it would have been nearly as much fun with that stuck up girl from the mess hall," he laughed lightly. They both allowed the silence to wash over them, knowing this was the end of their adventure and Annabeth would go back to his life and him to his. Percy didn't want it to be the end, and neither did Annabeth. She was fun, he was fun. She wouldn't mind terribly to spend some more time around a person like him.

Before his courage could fail him, and feeling like a dorky high school kid asking the head cheerleader out, dreading rejection, Percy spoke out. "Hey, can I have your number?" he swallowed nervously. Funny that he would feel nervous now. Any other girl would have squealed to be asked that by him.

Annabeth paused. "Yeah," she said after the longest second of his life. They exchanged numbers quickly, after all they had things, their own lives on campus to get back to. "See you around, Wise Girl?" Percy asked before parting ways with her. At first, they'd both loathed their nicknames, but were slowly growing more accustomed to them, slowly loving them.

Annabeth just laughed, leaning in. Percy thought she was going to kiss him, and to be honest, he kind of wanted her to. Oh, who was he kidding? He _really_ wanted her to. But he knew better. Annabeth wasn't the type to just quickly hand out kisses so easily, not like this. She squeezed his hand lightly, breathing in his ocean scent one last time for the time being, and backed up to walk away. "See you around, Seaweed Brain," she replied, her tone light and beautiful. She said the nickname so affectionately, Percy couldn't help but like the new name. She gave him a small wave, before spinning on her heels, turning the other direction towards her dorm, and walking off.

Percy watched her go, a small smile adorning his lips, before he walked away to his dorm, hands in his pockets, still smiling to himself.

* * *

"I still remember Percy coming back and telling me all about her," Jason said, laughing as Percy rolled his eyes. "He sounded like a little middle school boy, crushing on a girl for the first time," Jason grinned.

The little girl with dark, curly black hair and grey eyes sitting on Percy's lap wrinkled her nose, before declaring, "gross!" Piper laughed at Percy and Annabeth's daughter's reaction, her hand in Jason's. The little boy with golden hair and sea green eyes stuck his tongue out, agreeing with his sister.

"It's not gross," Percy chuckled at his children, Piper and Jason's own daughter wrinkling her nose as well at the story of how Percy and Annabeth met. Annabeth sat next to Percy, his arm her shoulders, and laughed as Percy told his children about how they'll fall in love someday and understand. Their protesting was hilarious.

"You know," Percy began, trying to provoke the kids, also enjoying their complaining and claims about cooties. "I never did get to try again with that kiss, at least, not officially," he looked at Annabeth who rolled her eyes, and planted a kiss on his lips, causing him to grin sarcastically like he always did. This was, of course, followed by a chorus of disgusted shrieks from all three of the children.

Percy looked into the grey eyes he'd grown so accustomed to. "I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered.

Annabeth smiled at him, remembering how she flushed the first time he said that. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review below if you want. I love reading them and constructive criticism is always deeply appreciated. For those of you in the US, I hope you're having a nice Memorial Day. Thank you all for reading, bye! :)**


End file.
